The greatest story ever told
by violettepoete
Summary: Chuck is bored, hence the Universe...


Ok, so I don't really know what to say, except that I owe a big big thanks to Tibbins for the countless proofreads and advice !

Enjoy !

* * *

**The greatest story ever told**

Chuck was getting bored.

It was never good when He was bored. Sure, the first time He was bored He created the Universe, but had all gone downhill from there. There was an argument to be made that Boredom was actually the original sin.

Of course, He would never admit it to anyone. Not even Amara ever knew why He had done it, the real reason for her imprisonment. Chuck had loved her the way a normal person would love the only other being in Existence. But she was not enough, she never had been. He was getting restless, edgy. And if her sacrifice would lead to everything, then so be it.

He created Space and some stars, but loneliness started to affect Him. He was not missing Amara, He was missing a presence. Hence the angels. With them, things started to move, to get a bit more interesting. He created them to do as they were told but left room for interpretation. He wanted to be surprised. More than anything, He wanted the unexpected. He decided to focus on one planet for now. He chose Earth, an insignificant blue marble in the sky.

At some point came the dinosaurs. Dinosaurs were fun, diverse, huge and loud, but they were also predictable, only driven by their need to eat and multiply. Chuck wanted something more. He ordered the angels to get rid of them and it was the first time He was actually surprised: some angels openly disagreed with Him. Sure, in the end, they did as they were told, mostly, at least, since Chuck came to discover later that there were still a few floating around that Ganael had been quite fond of. He could see the first seeds of rebellion and wondered how much he could push them. It was at this point that He first had the idea of Humanity. Next to the cat, probably His greatest Creation.

Humanity... He had bestowed Free Will upon them, making them irrational, capricious and chaotic. Humanity, man...You could pull a bunch of strings to make sure they find the person intended for them (even though Chuck had never really bothered with the whole "soulmate" thing) and they would pick an asshole instead.

Humanity was also His first test for the angels. He had commanded them to do something He wasn't sure they could. «Love them more than you love Me», He had said, curious to see their reaction. There were more than a few grunts, some more covert than others, and some openly defiant refusals, none louder than Lucifer's.

Thus began his Fall. To anger, pain, Hell and Daddy issues. Lucifer was Chuck's favorite. As a Father, He knew He wasn't supposed to have favorites, but He never pretended to be perfect and Lucifer was His. Not because he was one of the first angels, not because his first act of rebellion had been an act of love, but because it was impossible to get bored next to him; he required a special kind of attention. Without it, he would wreak havoc. In the end, for Humanity's sake, Lucifer had to be taken care of. After all, He still had plans for Humanity.

But He was getting bored. Even Chaos got boring after a while. He needed something else, something better to do. Then He remembered something: at His core, He was only ever interested in stories. At His core, He was a writer. Maybe He could create a story, the greatest ever written. After all, Shakespeare was His creation and He could definitely do better than him.

Besides, a story was needed. Two humans would serve as vessels for Michael and Lucifer's inevitable battle. That was what was going to happen. The end was already written, but He could make it into a compelling story. He would make two heroes, every good stories had those. Reluctant allies to full-on family? No, it was too cliché. They would have to know each other already, to trust each other. Blood was the strongest bond there was. Brothers. He would make brothers. Nobody would relate to two random idiots leading an uneventful life and then suddenly have to duel each other to the death. They would need to know about angels and monsters. They would know and they would try to fight against their fate.

He wanted them to be born into this world, but also to have a taste of normalcy. At first, they would need to think that a normal life was still possible.

He started to look for their parents and saw her first. Mary Campbell, born in a family of Hunters. She was ruthless, fearless and strong. If genetics were a thing (and they were, Chuck invented them), her kids would be as well. She wanted out of this life, only waiting for an opportunity.

Hence John Winchester, descendant of a long line of Men of Letters, he knew nothing of monsters and demons. He was kind and compassionate. His kids would be too.

Those two would fall in love, or at least, produce His two heroes. They got married and sure enough, soon after that, Dean Winchester came to be.

He was an unimpressive, whiny baby whose only talent was to wake up his parents in the middle of the night. Chuck had to remind Himself to be patient.

Sam Winchester was the name of his brother. He was a quiet, smiling baby even as Azazel poured his blood into his mouth. Mary's past had caught up with her and it was not going to let her go. She died, incapable of saving her child.

The first plot twist after that (Mary's death was only the tipping point, the unavoidable start) was witnessing the ruthlessness of John; towards anyone, really. Whatever would happen now, Dean Winchester would be a broken man.

Years passed in a blink of an eye. Sam turned seventeen and away from his family. He wanted a taste of a normal life and Chuck was willing to let him, knowing full well it wouldn't last. Jess Moore's death was enough to put him on the right track again, on the road, with his brother.

They learned, they fought, they won. Sometimes, Chuck would intervene to tweak the story a bit, make it better. After all, life needed drama. Even He had to admit that some of their adventures were more enjoyable than others. Sam could get angry, ungrateful and impatient. Dean could be irritating, superficial and obnoxious. But as Chuck had predicted, the bond between them was unbreakable. They were willing to do anything to protect the other. Which is precisely how the story got stuck, like Dean Winchester in Hell.

Now, that was a problem. Not only did He still needed the two brothers to fight as Lucifer and Michael, but He simply couldn't leave Dean in Hell. It wasn't over for him, even though some time down there could lead into an interesting development for His character.

A way out of Hell was required, as well as a bit of divine intervention. Sam Winchester was mighty, but not rescuing-his-brother-from-the-depths-of-Hell mighty. An angel could do it. He had lots of those and any one of them would comply. But He needed a specific one. For ever and ever, that angel would be the one who saved Dean Winchester from Hell. He thought about Anna first. She was Fallen, but He could give her her powers back. But He didn't trust her. And He wasn't sure she could handle the Winchesters...

And then, He thought about Castiel. Castiel could. He was a warrior, a fighter. But there was something else about him. Chuck had sometimes caught him watching Humanity. Not looking down, like most of his siblings did, but observing, his Grace full of wonder, questions and confusion. He could make a fairly good addition to the cast, if only for a moment.

The moment lasted way longer than Chuck expected and He found Himself bringing the angel back to life more than once. Because (and Chuck never actually saw it coming), he fitted with the Winchesters. He belonged with them. The bond he had with Dean had been expected, even if it took him further than Chuck ever thought possible. The friendship he forged with Sam had been a bit more surprising. After all, it was the same person he called «The boy with the demon blood» at their first encounter. Yet Cas (as they had dubbed him) came to trust him more than any of his siblings. He wasn't the first angel to feel love and kinship but he had been the first to metaphorically «flip the bird» to Heaven. Lucifer Fell, then went on a full-scale rebellion. Castiel did the opposite.

Chuck included Himself into the story. It was too tempting not to do. He wanted to see them and be seen. After all, He was their prophet, their author. He was careful though, and made sure they saw Him as weak, unimpressive and easily beatable if need be.

He let the story unfold itself, until He became the story. He should have known that Amara wasn't going to stay idly in Nothingness. If He had to be honest, He was kinda happy to see her. She made an interesting character, a worthy opponent, but most of all, it gave Him the chance to come back into the story and do something He was curious to do: ask the Winchesters for help. Of course, He didn't actually phrase it like that, but the sentiment was the same. He knew some of their ideas wouldn't work, knew some that would, but kept silent. In the end, Dean agreed to die. It wasn't exactly a surprise on that one, Chuck had never seen a human so Hell-bent on self-sacrifice but after all, he was only doing what Chuck created him for.

Amara (probably for the first time) surprised Him after that.

She chose Him. Boy, she must have been very lonely to do that... And because she chose Him, He chose her. For the first time ever, even if it wasn't for a very long time, He thought He could change. He thought she could be enough. Maybe...

But how could He ever go back to how things were before the Universe? How could He give up His favorite pastime, His most amusing toy?

Yet He tried. On an another planet with Amara, bored out of His mind, He was so far from Earth that He didn't even see His characters and tuned out everything He heard. He was dangerously annoyed, almost enough to start fighting with Amara or burn the planet to the ground just to do something. He wanted Earth. He wanted to see the mess Sam and Dean probably put themselves in. He needed the drama of their lives. He turned to His sister. She was watching the perfect planet He had made, her eyes filled with wonder and, for a brief moment He hated her. He would have killed her instantly if He had kept staring at her. Instead, He looked at the boring and bland sight in front of Him.

-What if we went back to Earth?

They had decided they should at least be on the same planet. Amara rolled her eyes and He hardly resisted the urge to tell her that it was so human of her...

-I really don't know what You see in Earth...

How could He even begin to explain the fun He was having with Humanity and Free Will? The thrill of His shiny new toy?

-Dean Winchester is from Earth...

She gave Him a cold stare. She didn't like being teased about the simple human who had resisted her and He liked teasing her about that. She broke eye contact and shrugged.

-Fine. But whatever you're going to do, I'm not helping.

He knew she wanted nothing more than to get involved, than to be a part of the Universe He had created. She wanted to help. He smiled at her.

-I know you won't. You never do.

Going back was easy and quick. He lurked everywhere, curious to see what He had missed and got kinda disappointed.

Really? The next Big Bad after a dramatic showdown between God and His sister was the Brits? That was even worse than the constant dick jokes with the Leviathans and at least He got the Purgatory storyline out of it.

Then He heard about the Nephilim. _Lucifer, you little piece of shit..._

He didn't even need to be near... _that_ to feel its power. For the first time since the Beginning, God got scared. That thing had to be destroyed.

Plus, sure there was still drama in the lives of the Winchesters, especially with the whole thing with Michael and the return of their dad, but they had a sense of normalcy Chuck abhorred and never wanted for them. They had movie nights and game nights, for His sake!

Seeing the Winchesters slowly and gradually accepting «the kid» as they called him as a part of their family, as one of their own, as _their son_ could barely be considered watchable.

He should never have left. He would have dealt with all this nonsense before he could even talk and no one would have had to see Castiel taking up the mantle of a father with more grace than Chuck ever demonstrated.

Thankfully He wouldn't have to suffer that much longer. «The kid» had burned his soul to save his family, giving Chuck the perfect opportunity.

Of course, He wasn't going to destroy that Nephilim Himself. After all, He never did with any of His other grandchildren, usually sending angels after them. But there were too few angels now and none of them would want to fight not only a supernatural creature with almost limitless power, but also his three dads... Somewhere along the way, His kids learned about self preservation. Castiel's prayer interrupted His thinking.

«Sam and Dean, we need you». He didn't give His son enough credit, He reluctantly admitted to Himself. After all, the angel knew Him well enough not to ask for help for himself, understanding that His Father would not come if it was only for him. And He would come. But not right away, of course. He knew what Castiel wanted, and obviously, He could do that. It would even be fairly easy to just show up, fix the kid who would hopefully remember who came to the rescue if he ever wanted to know what it was like to be a deity.

Sam and Dean would be relieved and Castiel would be overjoyed to have his son back and his family safe. Maybe it would even be enough to send him straight into the Empty. Chuck would explain, with tears in His eyes if He could manage it, that nothing, not even His Almighty power, could break the promise he made with the Empty to save the Nephilim and He would watch them struggle with their new loss. Sam would have to carry all the weight of his family, the kid would (justifiably) feel guilty and Dean... Well, Dean was never good at losing Cas.

Chuck toyed with the idea for a moment, but rejected it. No. The boy had to die. And one of his father figures would have to kill him. A biblical reference was always nice.

He had commanded Abraham to sacrifice his own son, secretly curious to witness his reaction. The man had bawled, crying his eyes out, promising everything else, knees in the dirt, yelling at the skies «Please, not my son.».

In the end, He had let Isaac live. He wasn't exactly the brightest one of His Creations, but at least he wasn't a Nephilim.

Now, who would be the one to off the boy?

Castiel was out of the question. He loved the boy too much and nothing in any world would make him harm him.

It would be difficult to force Sam to do such a thing. He was smart and suspicious and might catch on quickly to the scheme. But his brother...

Dean was desperate to have a family, always has been. He was always bringing home strays, a prophet who became a brother, a nerdy girl who became a kid sister.

It would be heartbreaking to make him do this, and very good entertainment.

All Chuck had to do was push the right buttons. After all, Dean Winchester was kind of a simple man. Underneath it all, he was just a ball of raw human emotions, anger, sorrow, sadness, self-loathing, lust and rage, all fighting for control.

What would break him?

Oh. Of course. _Sorry, Sis, I'm gonna have to break your present._

Everything worked perfectly, even better than Chuck anticipated.

No more Mary, no more game nights, family dinners or dad moments.

Now was the time. Chuck would give the gun to Dean (the «If you kill something with it, you die too» made sure the older Winchester would be the one wielding the weapon) and would get to witness their reactions from a front-row seat.

God was no longer bored, He was as giddy as a kid on Christmas Eve, as excited as a teenager about to see their favorite band in concert. Everything was set. After all those years watching and waiting, only coming when the plot demanded it and rarely under His true Self, He could come and finally reveal His true nature.

Now He got to play too.


End file.
